


Shared Relaxations

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Fluff, Gentleness, Good Lotor (Voltron), Happy, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Shiro needs a break and Lotor is aware of this, so the two of them spend some time alone together, just to be with each other and enjoy the affections that they share.





	Shared Relaxations

**Author's Note:**

> I really do need to learn how tags work, don't I? Because they annoy me.
> 
> Anyway, this is some Shotor! An anon requested it on my Writeblr (stardust-and-smoke, go follow me), they wanted Shiro and Lotor to get some rest, because they deserve it. 
> 
> So here we are.

Humming softly, Lotor ran deft fingers through Shiro’s hair, ensuring that the conditioner reached his very roots. Drowsiness attempted to pull Shiro under, but he forced himself to remain awake, wishing to experience every brush of Lotor's fingers, continue to enjoy the warmth of the bath and scent of foreign flowers. Earlier when the Prince - no,  _ Emperor  _ \- had guided him to the bathroom, Shiro had been surprised, as well as confused. 

“You've been working yourself dreadfully hard,” as he spoke, Lotor had rubbed his thumb against the back of Shiro's hand, “I want to give you the chance to relax, to  _ help  _ you relax. After all you have done, you deserve it my dear.” 

Shiro's heart had felt touched by Lotor's gesture, grazing his hand against the Galteans cheek, lips upturned in a grateful smile. At his touch, traces of purple marks glowed against Lotor’s skin, only furthering the grin that adorned Shiro's face. Shrugging away his clothes, Shiro had gone slightly pink in the face, though his embarrassment lost its edge at Lotors sigh of awe. Once he was nude, he was surprised to see Lotor still dressed. 

“Are you not going to join me?”

His ears twitched, “I was planning to settle myself on the edge.” 

How was that fair? “Join me,” Shiro drew Lotor's hand to his cheek, turning his head to press a kiss to the gloved palm, “I also wish to help  _ you  _ relax, I think it would benefit the both of us. Don't you?” 

Lotor hadn't argued, how could he against such sound logic? Or perhaps he just wished to be physically closer to Shiro. The two of them struggled to shed him of his armour, but soon enough Lotor was laying in the bath, arms open to accept Shiro. Grinning almost like a love-struck teen, Shiro had sunk down into the water, settling his back against the firmness that was Lotor's chest. And that’s how they had been for the past hour. 

Once Lotor had rid his partners hair of conditioner, he let his arms wrap loosely around his midsection, holding Shiro close whilst he let out a small purr of contentment. Meanwhile Shiro finally allowed his head to rest against Lotor's shoulder, turning to press his face happily against the warmth and softness of the Galteans neck. 

These moments were sparse, littered amongst countless battles where any moment could be their last, so Shiro never once took them for granted. Instead he allowed himself to press close to Lotor, souls brushing against the others, smiling and holding each other close. Lotor had not been like this with anyone in a while, but he welcomed back the familiar sense of longing, to hold someone close and be held in turn, to share a bed and warmth and comfort. Let his heart flow free, even if only for a short while. 

They stayed together in a comfortable silence, affections shared through soft kisses and the caress of a palm against the others jaw. Neither spoke, not wanting words to break the silent beauty of this moment shared between two joined souls. 

Together their bodies felt loose of tension, finding comfort in the others form. 

“Let us stay like this forever, the stars could be our guide.” 

“If only we could,” Shiro whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lotors mouth, “but this moment will have to be enough.”


End file.
